4 Women and a Suicide Bomber
by priv
Summary: A boy is expelled from Hogwarts for raping a Hogwarts girl and getting her pregnant. An accusation he denies. Set in an antenatal class, four of the Hogwarts girls are being taught how to give birth safely when suddenly a male bursts through the doors.
1. The art of Breathing and a Shock

"Now, Dr.Snape is going to tell us all about what will happen to your body leading up to the birth" said Madam Pomfrey "Dr.Snape"

The 4 Women, well girls, Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bullstrode, Cho Chang and Hermione Granger all applauded and laughed as Dr.Snape rose from his chair.

20 minutes later, the women were still listening avidly and clinging onto everything Dr.Snape was saying.

"When the cervix is dilated to ten centimetres the…" Snape paused he thought he'd heard footsteps, he dismissed it.

"Now where were we, oh yes when the cervix is dilated to ten centimetres.

The doors burst open

"Nobody moved" said the man who was in a balaclava.

All four women screamed as did Madam Pomfrey, Dr.Snape however, approached the masked man.

"Sir what on earth do" Snape was cut of mid-sentence

"I said no-body move, right here's what I want, one of you women has accused my son of rape and accusation he denies however, he was convicted and now faces life in Askaban unless proven otherwise.

"And?" Said Snape

"And… one of you women is going to confess it was a false accusation or I'm going to blow us all up" he continued as he undid his coat and revealed a bomb

"Now the 4 pregnant girls, go sit over there" he pointed to the corner of the room where there were 2 beds a sofa and a beanbag.

"You and you can go but no authority or these get blown up."

"Sir, these are heavily pregnant women, any one could go into labour at any time, how long do you plan on keeping them."

"Till one confesses to lying."

"Then let one of us stay just in case."

"Alright you can go the women can stay."

"I will stay." Snape insisted

"Ok but one false move and KABOOM!!!


	2. The Unveiling and a Chat

Half an hour Later.

There was a general hubbub amongst the girls, the mood was not quite so tense although they still didn't know who was under the balaclava but that was about to change.

"Right we're going to tell each other a bit about each other" said the bomber.

"You start," pointing at one of the girls "and we'll go clockwise round the group."

"I'm Millicent Bullstrode, I'm a slytherin and I am 38 Weeks Pregnant with Gregory Goyle's baby."

"Ok thanks, we'll skip you doctor i've no interest in men, next."

" Cho Chang, I'm a Ravenclaw, I play quidditch as a seeker but due to this pregnancy I've had to stop, I'm 35 weeks pregnant and it's my boyfriend Cedric Diggory's Baby

"Thank you, now you Ginger."

"I'm Ginny Weas.." Ginny was cut-off mid sentence by the only girl not yet to speak.

"Urgh, what's that coming out of Millicent's skirt"

"Who told you to speak?"

"No-one but..."

"What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger but look..."

"I can see your going to be trouble so perhaps it is time I revealed myself"

The bomber put his hand to his balaclava and whipped it off all 5 women gasped

It was Malfoy, LUCIUS MALFOY.

"Now all of you calm down and we'll continue our chat, right Weasley continue."

"But Millicent," said Hermione

"Later" Lucius replied

"No, now look" Hermione said in a sort of worried but insistent voice.

Everyone looked at Millicent then the beanbag where she was sitting and noticed a large wet patch underneath her skirt.

"Oh" exclaimed Millicent "I didn't realise I'd wet myself, may I go to the toilet please"

"On your own you may no fast moves or else, your mates get it."

"Millicent, if anything happens shout me, alright?" said Dr Snape as Millicent stood up. The wet patch was clearly visible on the front of her skirt as she waddled towards the bathroom where the toilet was.

Back in the main room, meanwhile, all of the other women were feeling tired so Dr Snape told them to get some sleep.

It was about 5 minutes later when Millicent came back.


	3. Bullstrode's Baby

"Millicent your half-naked" said Dr Snape seeing Millicent re-enter the room.

"I know Dr Snape, I've got something to say"

"Go on"

"You know that wet patch, it wasn't wee as we first thought it was my waters, I'm in LABOUR!!!"

"What does all that mean?"

"It means she is having the baby now" replied Dr Snape "Now come and sit down millicent."

Millicent waddled over as Lucius woke up the 3 remaining girls, Ginny who was laying on one of the beds, got off and let millicent lay down.

Millicent was now led on the bed, in labour, with just a suicide bomber, 3 other pregnant women and most importantly a doctor for company.

"Millicent is it ok if I feel your cervix to assess how dilated you are?" asked Dr Snape

"Anything just do it." replied Milicent who was now in a lot of pain as she was beginning to feel her contractions getting stronger.

Snape walked over to a cabinet and got a pair of rubber gloves out, before proceeding to walk back to where Millicent was laying. He stuck 2 fingers into her vagina, sliding them into the birth canal as she grimmaced then he paused before saying.

"I reckon your 7 centimetres dilated it won't be long now."

"7 centimetres dilated, my water only broke half an hour a go."

"That's the way it works Millicent now how you feeling."

Millicent placed a hand to her bump and was about to reply when she felt her strongest contraction yet.

"Owwwwwwwww!!" she screamed.

When it had passed she said that she was in pain but was ready for the birth.

Over the next hour Millicent contractions got closer together, as well as stronger, every 15 minutes Dr Snape would feel her cervix until...

"They've stopped Doctor I haven't had one for 10 minutes."

"Sounds like transition I'll just check your cervix again" Snape stuck his fingers into the birth canal again.

"Yep your fully dilated it is nearly time to start pushing."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Lucius

" Hopefully but no thanks to you."

2 minutes later

"Here comes another one" Millicent screamed

"Right they've started again just let this one pass" Dr Snape said to Millicent.

The contraction passed and Millicent began to pant.

"Millicent can you open your legs up please so i can see your vagina and your baby's head when it appears."

"But it hurts."

Snape explained why and Millicent did as he asked.

"Good girl now on your next contraction I want you to push for ten seconds" he turned to Hermione.

"Will you count to ten when she starts pushing."

"Yeah, sure"

"Ooh Dr Snape I think the contraction is coming"

"Ok get ready"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Millicent screamed as the contraction hit her.

"Push Millicent, bare down hard and push."

Millicent bore down as Hermione counted to ten,Snape looked between Millicent legs at her vagina in search of the baby.

"Come on Millicent your going to have to push harder."

"It hurts"

"It will next contraction big hard push."

The next contraction came soon after.

"Push" cried Dr Snape as Millicent bore down for a second time.

"..Nine, ten" Hermione finished counting and Millicent began to pant.

"That was better the head is visible in the vagina now on your next push let's try getting it to crown."

No sooner had he finished speaking the unbearable urge hit Millicent again.

"That's it!!" said Dr Snape as he Lucius and the 3 other women watched the head slowly emerge from the vagina.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!! It's burning" cried Millicent

"Don't worry it's normal, now relax"

"Can't I push it is really burning"

" Not yet just pant would you like to feel the head crowning"

"Yes" Millicent panted

"Ok next contraction pant through then you can feel it"

The next contraction came and Millicent panted through it, superbly according to Dr Snape. When it had passed she reached down to her vagina and felt the baby's head.

"Oh my god" she said in amazement before feeling the urge to push again.

"Push" shouted Dr Snape

"Go on Millie" shouted Hermione "One,Two.."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!" said Millicent screamed as the rest of the baby slid out of the birth canal throught the vagina.

"...Nine, Ten."

"Well done Millicent" said Dr Snape as she collapsed back onto the bed with the exhaustion of pushing.

"You've a baby girl"

"Well done" said everyone else in the room apart from Lucius.

"I'm glad that's over" Millicent announced as the others laughed

Dr Snape cleaned up the baby and handed her to Millicent


End file.
